Investing for the Future
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: Harry decides to invest some galleons for the future. What decisions does he make, and what is his return?
1. Original Investment

Investing for the Future

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that. Just putting some ideas down and running with them.

Investment Funds

As Fred and George walk by the compartment that Harry, Ron, and Hermione occupy, Harry stands up and says, "I'll be right back."

"Fred, George, hold up please." requests Harry.

Stopping and looking back at who addressed them, Fred and George turn and face Harry. "Can we help you mate?" chorus Fred and George.

"In fact there is. I've heard that you need some galleons for your business. Is that correct?" replies Harry.

Looking at each other, Fred and George share a few looks, and Fred says slowly, "Aye, we are in need of some gold for our joke shop to get off the ground."

"I want to offer you all 1,000 galleons in exchange for a 10% stake in your business. Basically, I get 10% of the profit, and you all get to establish your business and run it the way you want, no interfering from me. And if you all don't make the gold back, well, then we won't worry about it. Sound good?" proposes Harry.

"Can we talk about this before we give you our decision?" questions George.

"Certainly." says Harry.

Walking a short distance away, Fred and George turn and face each other and begin to talk.

"I don't think we should accept his offer." says George.

"But when will we get another chance at a thousand galleons to bolster our business with?" reasons Fred.

"But a 10% royalty fee for whatever we sell?" says George darkly.

"It could be worse. It could be a 20% or 25% royalty fee." states Fred.

"So, you just want to take him up on his offer?" replies George darkly.

"Yes, I do. Why not? He is a friend. And if our business fails, we don't have to repay him." retorts Fred.

Sighing, George asks, "I guess your mind is made up?"

Nodding his head, Fred says, "I'll inform Harry immediately if you approve."

Hearing nothing but a grunt from George, Fred strides towards Harry and when Harry is within range, says, "We've decided to take you up on your offer."

Smiling, Harry says smiling, "I'm glad you two agreed to my proposal. Here is your gold. Spend it wisely", pulling out a bag of a thousand galleons from inside his robes, and handing it to Fred.

With a mutual nod, Harry, Fred, and George walk away, each to return to their destination. Returning to his compartment, Harry gathers some questioning stares, until he says, "I've loaned Fred and George some funds for their business."

Ron's eyes bulge out and asks, "What did you say?"

"I've simply loaned the twins a thousand galleons for a 10% stake in their business, with a monthly 10% profit share being given to me." replies Harry, smiling.

Hermione just looks between Harry and Ron, and is for once simply speechless. Ginny on the other hand smiles at Harry and says, "Thank you Harry for believing in my brothers' dream."

"No problem, Ginny." says Harry smiling.

Ron looks pale, and quietly mutters to himself, "What will mum think of this?"

Ginny hears Ron's mutterings and says coldly, "She won't hear about it. Or else you will be in trouble from me", glaring at Ron.


	2. Opening and Reopening

Investing for the Future

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Author note: This chapter and everything after is after the war has ended, but before the new semester in the fall.

* * *

Chapter Two - Opening and Reopening

"George, I'd like to speak with you." says Harry.

Looking up from the bottle of Butterbeer that had captured his attention for the past fifteen minutes, George slowly stands up from the couch in the sitting room of the Burrow, and follows Harry out the kitchen door to the garden. Muttering a few spells to help keep the privacy of their chat, Harry finally turns to face George, and says, "George. Do you remember a few years ago when you and Fred had the idea to buy Zonko's out and place Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade?"

Seeing George nod despondently, Harry continues, "So, I was thinking of helping you and Ron buy it, do any internal work we'd need to do like paint or something, and get some products rolling out to Hogwarts students seeing as Umbridge is no longer at Hogwarts."

Raising his head from looking at the ground to Harry, George croaks, "Help? Help as in how?"

Chuckling, Harry replies, "I'd provide the funding for purchasing the new store, the paperwork to get it all approved, any remodeling, if any, that would need to be done, and for more merchandise to be produced for sale. And if more staff would be required, I could be persuaded to pitch in the first paycheck or two for one or two additional staff members, outside of you and Ron's of course."

"You'd do all of that...for us?" replies George.

"Yes. Are you interested in making the dream of yours and Fred's even bigger?" asks Harry.  
With a look of happiness shining in his eyes, George says, "Harry, I'd love to take you up on your offer. But what are you asking for in return?"

"The same as before; ten percent of the monthly profit from each of the stores." states Harry.

Looking thoughtful, George says, "You've got yourself a deal. Let's get Ron and inform him of his new employment. Mum's been wondering when he'd get off his arse and actually get a job."

Smiling, they shake hands and walk back inside, and continue socializing with everyone else.

* * *

*a few weeks later*

"Attention everyone. If you will please gather in the sitting room, we, that is Ron, Harry, and I, have an announcement for you all." calls out George.

Once everyone in the Burrow, including Hermione, had gathered in the sitting room with Harry, Ron, and George standing, George opens his mouth to speak when Ginny says, "What's your announcement? That you three are getting married" whilst giggling.

Glaring at her, George says, "Harry, Ron, and I have decided to reopen Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-" and applause interrupts his speech. Once the room had fallen quiet, George continues, "As I was saying, we three are going to reopen Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, in addition to opening a new branch in Hogsmeade for Hogwarts students to go to and buy from during the Hogsmeade weekends."

Mrs. Weasley asks, "Where are you going to get the funding for this? And where did you get the funding for the original store anyways?"

Smiling, Harry steps forward and says, "The funding for the first store was from me. I gave them one thousand galleons in exchange for ten percent of the monthly profits. This second store is going to follow suit, and I'm the one in charge of the financial aspect of this."

Eyes narrowing, Mrs. Weasley questions, "You gave my sons the money to start their business up?"

"Yes, I am. The original amount came from my Triwizard Cup winnings. Besides, I've got loads of money in the bank, and the world needs more laughs because of the war. Why not invest the money in something that will make the world a brighter place for all?" replies Harry.

"So when do you all open both stores?" asks Mr. Weasley.

"We reopen the Diagon Alley store in three days, or on Monday. And the Hogsmeade store opens two weeks later. states George.

"What will Ron be doing?" asks Ginny.

"He'll be stocking shelves and possibly running the register once he gets enough experience." replies George, laughing at Ron's furrowed brows.

"Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you." says Hermione, smiling.

Laughing, Ginny walks out of the room and towards the stairs, when Mrs. Weasley asks, "So Harry, you and Ron won't be attending your seventh year at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ginny?"

Shaking his head, Harry replies, "I don't think so. But I'm not so certain yet. Ron and I did get invitations to jump right into the ministry and be Aurors by Kingsley."

Looking over to where Ron was, Harry's eyes go wide, and following suit, everyone else looks over at Ron, who is snogging Hermione's face off. When Ron and Hermione detect that they are at the center of attention, they both blush, and Ron says, "Well, Hermione just convinced me to attend for another year. So let's get these stores opened so we can buy our school materials."

Beaming from hearing this great news, Hermione takes Ron's arm, and leads him upstairs towards Ron's bedroom. Grinning, Mrs. Weasley turns to Harry and says, "Looks like Ron is going. You might as well go back to Hogwarts and graduate with Ginny."

Blushing, Ginny resumes her trek towards her room with gusto, and Harry blushingly replies, "It is a tempting thing, Mrs. Weasley. Lets see how much work these stores are before I go committing to too much else. I do need to watch my investments the best I can, so everyone is happy."

Still smiling, Mrs. Weasley says, "That's understandable. Just know that in about an hour that dinner will be served, and you're invited to stay as always."

* * *

Author note: I'm still trying to flesh this out exactly, but I hope that you like how I'm writing this.


End file.
